Then I Will Fall with You
by annadiel
Summary: A dream woke Yuuri up in the wee hours of the morning, to be greeted with the sight of a blonde ex-prince sleeping beside him. “Then I will fall with you…”; these words repeated itself in Yuuri’s mind; he remembered Wolfram saying them.


**Title: Then I Will Fall with You**

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: ****Kyou Kara Maou and all of its characters are not my property. The only thing I can call my own here is the story of this fic itself. And if you have read something similar to this, it's entirely coincidental.**

**Synopsis: (Season 1 timeline) A dream woke Yuuri up in the wee hours of the morning, to be greeted with the sight of a blonde ex-prince sleeping beside him. **_**"Then I will fall with you…"; **_**these words repeated itself in Yuuri's mind; he remembered Wolfram saying them. Yuuri's contemplation on the day the End of the Land was opened, especially its aftermath. Slight YuuWolf, WolfYuu (it depends on your interpretation) and OOCness.**

Waii At last I'm able to post a new fic! The inspiration pool where I get all my ideas from had been dry until now. Maybe it was the good deal of rainfall it's been getting for the past year I've been away. Anyway, on to the story!

This is just a little oneshot about the scene in the episode when Yuuri, holding on to Conrad's severed left arm, got rescued by Wolfram after the End of the Land was temporarily sealed. I really love that scene that I decided to write a fic about it. The story happens a month after the Shimaron conflict. Hope you enjoy reading! As always, reviews are very much welcome, as well as constructive criticisms.

--

"_I've finally caught you," Wolfram said, holding Yuuri's arm, preventing him from falling down the cliff._

_Yuuri was confused. Wolfram was here? "Wolfram, why are you here?"_

_The blonde answered him with a tender look on his face. "You are a cheater, after all. I put a tracking device on you so I will be able to follow you all over the world. Come on, I'll pull you up." He made an attempt to pull Yuuri up, but then saw the hesitation in the young king's eyes._

_And on cue, Yuuri asked, "Are you sure? If things go wrong, you will also—" _

_He didn't finish his sentence as Wolfram replied to him._

"…_Then I will fall with you."_

—0—

Yuuri woke up.

It was still dark, about three in the morning, he surmised. He sat up and looked around. He then felt something fall on his lap. He noticed the blonde next to him on the bed, still sleeping peacefully, well, for the likes of him at least. Wolfram was sprawled on his side of the bed; his right arm that was on Yuuri's chest now resting on the king's lap. His left leg was almost out of the bed, and the sheets over him were almost uncovering him now.

_He sure is sloppy in his sleep,_ Yuuri thought, _and even in sleep, he's still a selfish one, conquering most of the space when the bed isn't even his…_

"Wimp…" he heard Wolfram mumble. It was as if this whole process of Wolfram calling him a wimp had become a norm, and he knew he had to reply. "Don't call me a wimp."

Whatever. He was already used to this, and sometimes, he, too, believed he was a bit wimpy sometimes. Just a bit, mind you.

Come to think of it, what made him wake up at such an ungodly hour?

And as if to answer this, a statement flashed in his mind that moment.

_Then I will fall with you._

Oh, so he dreamt of that time.

It had been almost three weeks since things started to get normal again. The matter with Dai Shimaron had been dealt with, he wasn't dead, his companions were all safe, and yes, Conrad had returned. He was happy that Conrad was back, giving service to his motherland Shin Makoku, right by their—by his—side.

Although the past month had been dark and dreary, there were times then that Yuuri would not be able to forget. Like the time he was in Shimaron, when he was about to fall to his death, a strong arm was able to hold him. It turned out to be Wolfram's.

He was glad that Wolfram came, he was sure. _Arigatou, Wolfram. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be where I am now. Right here in my kingdom, safe and sound by your side._ He brushed some bangs that covered Wolfram's face away.

Greta wasn't at their room now, she sort of wanted to try and sleep together with Anissina, who was staying in the castle as of the moment (no doubt to try to oblige Gwendal into helping her test her _flawless_ experiments created by her _brilliant_ mind). And here he was, alone once again with his fiancé.

He let out a sigh, and then lied down, hoping to sleep again. And as he laid his back on the bed, Wolfram's arm latched on to him. This didn't surprise him a bit; well let's just say he had gotten used to it. He gave a small smile at the sleeping pretty old boy (literally and otherwise), and closed his eyes.

_Wolfram, will I also have the courage to fall with you if ever you do?_

—0—

Yuuri and Wolfram were in the palace garden at ten in the morning, taking a break from the training they did a while ago. Wolfram took the opportunity to teach Yuuri swordplaying today since Conrad was out on a mission. They were seated on a bench at the moment.

The young king was still thinking about the words Wolfram told him before. _He was very serene that time. He looked serious when he told me that. He would do so, I'm sure. Would I?_

"You cheater!"

Yuuri was a bit surprised at the volume that Wolfram shouted. "Wha-what's the matter? What did I do now?"

"I'm saying something here and there you are, daydreaming and acting as if I'm not here! What are you thinking about? _Who_ are you thinking about?! It's some woman again, isn't it?! Or worse, another guy besides me…!"

"No, no," Yuuri defended himself, "Absolutely not, Wolfram." He then laughed sheepishly. _I guess I'm still preoccupied with last night,_ he thought. _And it's _you_ I'm thinking about right now, Wolfram. Not that I'd say that out loud…_

Wolfram just raised his nose to the air. "I just hope you're not lying. You're a traitorous wimp, after all."

No reply ever came.

Wolfram noticed this, and he became concerned. What was wrong with his fiancé today? He had been acting weird since this morning. Quieter than usual, and as if always in deep thought. He looked back at the double-black. "No objections today, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at him, and smiled. The smile made Wolfram conclude that there was indeed something wrong with the young king today. It wasn't the goofy smile he was used to seeing Yuuri's face plastered with. Rather, it was… very calm and soothing, like telling you everything would be all right.

"Ne, Wolfram. Do you remember the time when we were in Shimaron?"

Wolfram raised a brow to this. "And what time are you talking about?"

Yuuri averted his gaze from Wolfram to the ground. "I mean that time when the End of the Land was unleashed."

"What about it?"

"Nothing much. I just remembered what you told me then."

"You being a cheater? Or you being a wimp?"

Yuuri snorted. "Well, I guess that too. But what I remember most was when you told me that when things go wrong, and I fall… you told me you would fall with me."

Wolfram was silent for the moment. Yuuri remembered that? Of course, this didn't mean he didn't, but Yuuri remembering something that came from him, it was kind of…nice, to say the least. He smiled for a second, looking at Yuuri gazing down, before reverting to himself and saying, "Hmp! Of course! I remember that, too! And that holds true until my life dwindles away! I just won't let a wimp such as you to wander off on your own!"

Yuuri gave another one of his serene smile, and this again caught Wolfram's attention. The king then looked at the blonde, and said with a heavy air of seriousness, "Thank you, Wolfram. Then I, too, promise to you and to myself, that when things go wrong, and it is you on the falling side, I'll come to your aid, grab you, and pull you up. But if I fail to do so…" He then reached for Wolfram's right hand and clasped it with both his hands. "…then I will fall with you, too."

The blonde was surprised. He didn't expect Yuuri to be like this. Why is Yuuri acting like this today? Maybe Yuuri matured a bit, after all that had happened in Dai Shimaron, with Conrad and the Four Forbidden Boxes. Maybe he didn't want to lose anything or anyone anymore, especially if it was his fault. Or maybe…no, Yuuri was still against their engagement, although not as strongly as before.

Nevertheless, he was happy. For once, Yuuri (consciously or not) returned his feelings. Yuuri was ready to do at least something for him, his fiancé. He wasn't sure if Yuuri was aware of the meaning his words had on the blonde ex-prince. Aware or not, for the meantime it didn't matter.

Wolfram took his hand off of Yuuri's grasp and followed up, "Well, don't worry about that, I won't ever be on the falling side! You will never have to save me! I'm better than you, you wimp!"

Yuuri again smiled at him. "Hai, hai. Let's continue the training, then! I think we've rested enough." He stood up. "Oh, and stop calling me a wimp. I'll beat you next, you'll see!" He ran off to their training area.

"Oi, Yuuri! Wait!" Wolfram followed him.

At least now Wolfram was sure he would not suffer much, he would not die all alone; after all, Yuuri was a man of his word. Next time, Wolfram would remember to rephrase his statement. _I will definitely fall with you, Yuuri. It's because I've fallen for you. I just hope you'd fall for me, too._

--

Okay. That ends this fic. Thanks for the time! Until next story!


End file.
